She Will Be Loved
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare is new to the neighborhood and Eli is her next door neighbor. She's not one to be in the crowd and put herself out there. When she meets Eli, things slowly start to change for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Terrible Summary, i apologize. But basically Clare moves to the neighborhood, her and Eli start to hang out and what not I mean honestly its so hard for me to explain this. But they become like bestfriends and Eli falls for her and yeah, please read. Its better than it sounds. Just so you know for this story**:

**Clare is kind of OOC, but just a little, I mean I don't think she is but just warning you if you might think it**

**She's new to the neighborhood and has never had a bf before, so yea. ENJOY**

"Clare, just go introduce yourself."

"Mom, no. I don't want to, that's awkward." She complained.

"Just give them the platter, say we're they're new neighbors and that's it."

"Why can't you do it?"

Helen sighed, "Clare, just go."

Clare was not one to meet new people and introduce herself. She wasn't shy, but just insecure. She simply felt things were easier if she didn't put an effort into interacting with people.

"Fine."

She slipped on some shorts, a dead hand shirt, ruffled her hair, grabbed the platter and made her way across the street.

She rang the door bell and impatiently waited. Soon a green eyed boy opened the door,

"Um hi, who are you?"

"Uh, new neighbor. My mom just wanted me to give you this." She handed him the platter, "So bye."

She turned away and began to walk across the street.

"Wait." He called out and she turned around.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Clare." She responded bluntly.

"I'm Eli." He responded.

She nodded, "That's great." And walked back to her house. Eli eyed her confused but went back in his own house. Clare made her way back up to her room.

"Did you meet the new neighbors?" Helen called from the living room.

"Only some guy like my age."

"I see something happening." Helen responded.

"Shut up Mom." She yelled playfully. Clare grabbed her laptop from under her bed and sat on it and signed into face range having nothing else to do with her day. She has a friend request from 'Eli Goldsworthy'. She wasn't sure who it was and check his profile picture and noticed it was her neighbor.

She accepted and she soon received an IM.

_Eli-Hey_

_Clare-Stalking me much?_

_Eli-Not really_

_Clare- Then how did you find my account so fast?_

_Eli-I just have ways_

_Clare-Okay, well you're creeping me out_

_Eli-lol sorry about that. Uhm so why'd you move here?"_

_Clare-Mom's job moved, uhh why are you talking to me?_

_Eli-What do you mean?_

_Clare-I mean why are you talking to me when you could be doing something else ?_

_Eli-Well you're my neighbor_

_Clare-That doesn't really mean we have to talk_

_Eli-I was just trying to be friendly_

_Clare-Okay fine, well um what school do you go to?"_

_Eli-Degrassi_

_Clare-I'm gonna be going there in the summer_

_Eli-What grade?_

_Clare-10__th, __you? _

_Eli-11__th_

_Clare- Cool, so I'm gonna go. _

_Eli-Talk to you later?_

_Clare-Possibly…_

Clare signed off and walked downstairs, hopped on the couch to watch TV in the living room. She grabbed a bag of chips from the table and began stuffing her mouth.

"Clare…"

"Yea?" She questioned with a full mouth.

"Um tonight, the neighbors are going to come over.

"What? Like the neighbors directly across the streets."

Helen nodded, "Yea in about 3 hrs. I'm gonna go out and get rood. You get ready and put on some presentable clothes.

_Great. More awkward talk with Eli_

**So I like this story a lot actually. It gets good, just wait. REVIEW. I'm not sure about Childhood Friend, I'm so lost, I'm going to try to keep going but it won't be long**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare sighed and ignored her mom. In about a few hours, Helen finished cooking.

"Clare, didn't I say to get ready?" She asked looking at Clare who was still lying on the couch.

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

She sighed, "Fine Clare, Wear it there's no use arguing with you."

Clare glared at her mom but ignored it. Soon their doorbell rang, "Clare, can you get that?"

She sighed and got off the couch and made her way to the door. She opened the door and there they were. It was Eli and his parents, she assumed.

"Hi, I'm guessing your Clare." The mom said.

She nodded and fakes a smiled.

"I'm Cece." And she walked in with her husband trailing behind her. Eli right after, "Hey." He smiled at Clare.

"Hi." She responded bluntly.

"Okay guys, I hope you like pasta." She said as they all sat down at the table. Helen placed all the plates of pasta in front of them and everyone dove in. The adults were making conversation while Eli and Clare sat awkwardly, so he decided to break the silence.

"You like Dead Hand?" He asked.

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

He pointed to the shirt.

"Oh." She mouthed.

"I like them too." He responded.

She nodded and widened her eyes, "Cool." She said faking enthusiasm.

They both sat in silence after that. Soon, everyone finished their food and the Goldsworthys' were making their way out.

"We should hang tomorrow or something." Eli offered standing on her porch.

"Um no thanks." She bluntly responded.

"Clare, you really should hang with Eli. You need friends."

"But no one asked you mom." She turned around giving her the death glare telling her to stop talking.

"Eli, she would love to hang out tomorrow." She butted in.

"Great.,"

Clare sarcastically nodded and glared.

"Pick you up at 1?" She didn't respond and simply closed the door.

"You should really talk to him. You need a friend." Helen suggested.

"I don't actually things are easier without them."

**The next day at 12:45**

Helen walked up to Clare's room to tell her to start getting ready considering Eli would be over in no time.

She pulled the blanket off, "Clare, wake up."

She groaned, "Why? It's so early." She complained as she pulled the blanket back on her. Helen tugged back off, "Get up in 3 minutes or I'm getting the bucket."

Clare experienced that way too much and was definitely not in the mood for it.

She groaned as she got out of her bed, brushed her teeth and headed downstairs.

"Clare, you need to get ready. He's going to be in here in like 10 minutes."

"I will in 10 minutes."

"You're so lazy." She sarcastically nodded.

Clare went back upstairs, took a shower and threw on some shorts and a hoodie. She was attempting to fix her bed head.

The bell rang but she ignored it knowing her mother was downstairs.

"Hi Eli." Helen greeted.

"Hey."

"Clare's getting ready, you can go upstairs."

"Um what room is it?"

"The last one." She responded

Eli nodded and made his way upstairs. He knocked on her door.

"Mom, leave me alone. I'm almost ready."

He opened it, "Its Eli."

She jumped, "Why are you up here?"

"Your mom said I can come up."

She sighed, "Can you just wait downstairs while I finish?"

"You look fine the way you are." He indirectly complimented.

"Fine." She said and they made their way downstairs.

"I'm leaving" She called to her mom.

"Have fun." She called back.

As soon as they stepped out of the house Clare asked, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"Back to bed."

Eli ignored her response, "Well we can hang in my backyard if you really don't wanna go anywhere."

She nodded, "Okay."

They were sitting on his trampoline in his backyard talking. Well mainly Eli asking questions and Clare answering with vague questions.

"You look really cute when you're daydreaming." He blurted out.

She snapped back into reality, "Um, can you stop staring at me?" She said ignoring his compliment.

"Can't help it."

"Did you just want to hang out so you can flirt with me?"

"Well not really, but you don't wanna do anything else so…" His sentence trailed off.

"How about we play video games?" She suggested.

"You play video games?" He asked shocked.

"Uh-yea. Why?"

"It's just I didn't expect you to."

"Yea, what games do you have?"

"Just come, I'll show you." They went into Eli's living room and Clare went through all the games. She held one game up,

"Halo?" She asked.

"Put it in." He responded.

She put it in, grabbed the controllers for them and they immediately began playing. After about literally 2 whole hours, Clare put the controller down.

"I think it's clear I'm undefeated."

"Not even."

"Well the proof is on the high score list on _your_ video game." Clare pointed to the TV screen with her name in the top 10 winners.

"I give it you, Edwards. You are a hardcore gamer."

"Don't doubt my skills. "She smiled and silence fell among them.

"I'm gonna head home now." She said.

"You wanna hang again tomorrow?"

"Depends if I actually wake up." She joked.

He laughed, "What number do I call just in case?"

"You live right across the street, why do you need my number?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"In case you don't answer the bell. And plus, we can have late night conversations." He smirked at her.

She playfully glared and wrote her number down on paper and gave it to him

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said. She nodded and walked back to her house. Clare opened the front door to her house and her mom was in the living room, "How'd it go?"

"Fine."

"Way to be specific." She sarcastically responded. "What'd you guys do?"

"Played video games at his house."

"Seems like you guys are getting close." Her mom smiled.

"Not even, I've known him for like a day."

Helen raised her eyebrows, "We'll see."

**I am so not enjoying this story. I mean it gets better in maybe a chapter or the next but this chapter sucked, I'm sorry. Review please though. Get to 20 reviews for next chapter? Favorite and all that stuff. Oh and Helen is more like Cece in this story I'm realizing. So she's OOC, just saying**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two weeks later**

"Eli, this movie sucks." She complained. They were on his living room couch overdosing on junk food and movies.

"Psht, it's not. Its hardcore blood."

"But not enough." She added. They were watching Bloody Valentine.

"Who knew a girl could be so into guy stuff?"

"Stereotypical much? Who said video games and bloody movies was a guy thing?"

"I just mean I didn't know a girl can be into this stuff _and_ hot." He defended.

She blushed in response, "Uh-I'm changing the movie." She changed the subject.

"Fine, go ahead."

She put in Saw III. "Now this is hardcore." She hopped back on the couch next to Eli as the movie began to play. Eli hesitantly put his arm around her. She looked up at him questioning his gesture.

"I'm sorry." He took his arm back off.

"Its fine, you can just ask."

"Can I?"

She nodded and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"You smell like vanilla, it smells good. I like it." He complimented. Once again, she blushed. "Thank you."

The movie was over in no time and Clare was still stuffing her face with food.

"You're so greedy." Eli said. With a full mouth, Clare looked at Eli, "Your point exactly?"

He giggled and she kept eating. "Ohmygod, wait we should go to the comic convention tomorrow." Clare suggested.

"It's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, where have you been?" She said as if it was a necessity to have the date of the convention engraved in your mind.

"Distracted." He said and winked at her.

"Okay, dude you really need to stop with the flirting with me. But do you wanna go?"

"Potential date?" He questioned.

She glared and dropped it, "I'll meet you over here at 2."

Eli nodded, "See you tomorrow beautiful." She playfully rolled her eyes and walked out making her way to her own house and was confronted by her mom.

"Well aren't the sparks flying?" Helen blurted out.

"What?"

"You and Eli. It's obvious you like him and he likes you."

"I do not like him." She said quickly defending herself. Helen gave her daughter the "are you serious" face.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm serious, I don't like him."

"You don't even find him cute?"

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"Whatever you say, but when you guys start dating, I'll be saying 'I told you so.'"

The week after

Clare walked in to his house without even knocking and saw him on the couch shirtless and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey" He been calling her that practically since they met and it still made her blush.

"We're going out today?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"I'll surprise you." He raised his eyebrows.

She smiled, "Alrighty then."

They soon hopped in Eli's hearse and Eli drove to wherever the surprise was located. They arrived at an abandoned park. He led her down to the edge of the river.

"Where'd you find this?" She asked amazed at the sight.

"Bored one day and happened to drive down here." He explained

"I swear you find the weirdest places."

Eli interlaced his fingers with her and was leading her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He didn't respond but stopped and sat her down on a log.

"Why'd you sit me down?" She asked.

"Uhm Clare-I-uh like you." He said nervously.

"Kinda sensed that for a while." She joked.

He nervously giggled. " Um yeah—so I like you and wanted to know if you felt the same-about me?" He asked moving his body unintentionally back and forth, nervous.

She looked around and avoided eye contact.

"Clare, please say something before I puke."

She slightly laughed, "Um I like you, yeah."

Eli couldn't contain his smile and bit his lip. "Clare, I love how chill you are and you act like yourself around me, stuffing your mouth with food and what not, the video games, and comics, just everything. Like you're amazing,funny and you're beautiful and I really want to be your boyfriend. So….will you be my girlfriend?" He asked biting his inner lip, nervous.

She hesitated and he grew nervous. "Stop looking so nervous, you're amazing and I do want to be your girlfriend." She smiled. Eli stood up and threw his hands in the air, "YES!"

She looked up and him and just laughed. He calmed down and looked down at her. He pulled her up and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Did you bring me here specifically to ask me out? "She asked.

"Kinda, but we can still hang here if you like it."

She nodded and ran back over to the edge of the water, kicking off her shoes and running in. She turned around back to Eli, "Come in with me." She called out.

"I'm good." He called back

"If you come in, I'll give you a kiss." She bribed.

"Not gonna work."

"I'll give you a real one. Please come in?"

He playfully glared, took off his shoes and ran in the water chasing after her. She ran away and he continued to chase her. Eli was hiding under the water and Clare was walking around in circles looking for him.

He scared her and wrapped his arm around her from behind. He turned her around and they just stared in each other's eyes. She moved his wet hair out of his face, rubbing her fingers along his cheek. He slowly leaned into her, glancing from her lips to her eyes. They both slowly closed their eyes as their lips came in contact. She gently bit on his lower lip and glided her tongue in her mouth as he responded in the kiss.

Breathless, the both pulled back. "Was it worth it?" She asked.

"Definitely worth it."

"I know." She said smugly and began running out of the water.

"C'mon, I have to get home."

"Now?" He called standing in the water.

"In like a half hour, yea."

Eli got up; they slipped on their shoes and made their way back to Morty.

"You can't get in, you're gonna wet my car."

"You're wet too."

"But it's my car." He defended.

"So I have to walk a mile by myself?" She asked.

"Yeah, unless….."

"What now?" She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Unless you give me another kiss."

"I just gave you a kiss." She fortified.

"You're my girlfriend now; I deserve a countless amount of kisses."

She playfully glared at him, "I'll kiss you _when_ you drop me off."

"Fine, let's go." They both jumped on Morty and Eli turned on the radio. 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 was playing.

"Oh my god, I love this song." She said as he turned the volume up. She began singing the lyrics,

"_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain…."_

"Whoa" Eli interrupted. "You can sing too? Is there anything you can't do?"

"Ehh, I don't think so." She kidded.

She continued singing, "_Cus she will be loved, She will be looooved."_

"You know I can sing too." Eli said with his signature smirk.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yup, I'm amazing."

"Astonish me." She smiled. He began singing and he was terrible.

"Oh God, Eli. Stop." She joked.

"_Cus she will….BE LOVED_." She yelled.

"_CUS SHE WILL….BE LOVED_." They both laughed at how terrible his singing was.

"Told you I was amazing."

"Oh yeah, definitely, incredible I must say." She mocked.

They were soon parked in Eli's driveway. They got out and walked to Clare's door.

"Hang tomorrow?" He asked.

"Cant, church seminar thing." She pouted. Eli pouted in addition and nodded.

"Video chat from the roof tonight?" He smiled and nodded. Clare opened the door to her house when he tugged her back.

"What?"

"You forgot my kiss."

She playfully rolled her eyes and kissed him. Before she could pull back, Eli deepened the kiss. Soon, needing air, they both pulled back.

"I'll talk to you later." He smirked.

"Okay. Clare responded and walked in the house. Her mom immediately attacked her with a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She said choking the words out.

"I saw you and Eli kissing. Are you guys finally together?" She asked.

"Why were you creeping?" She asked avoiding the question.

"Are you guys together or not?"

"Yea, no big deal."

"Gah, Clare. I'm so happy for you. Not only did you find a friend, but you have your first boyfriend." Clare sat there calmly, "You're over exaggerating for no reason."

"I just knew it all along. Momma knows best." She mocked as she walked up the steps.

**Who's ready for video chat on the roof with the newly formed couple? I like this chapter a lot. Over 1,400 words. Reviews boost my confidence. Go ahead and boost my confidence I dare ya (; And this Cake stuff needs stop , just sayin. ECLARE IS LIFE. Also, new degrassi tumblr: .com. And I don't know if SAWIII has blood in it, I don't even know if theres a 3****rd**** movie, but I think it is. I never watched it so I don't know if its hardcore blood but its horror movie so I suppose theres alot, if not then I sound so stupid but whatever hahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

Clare went up to her room , hopped on her bed and grabbed her laptop from underneath. She opened up iTunes and played some music. She roamed the web, checking face range and what not. It was about 8 and Helen called Clare down for dinner.

They sat at the table talking about anything and everything.

"What time is the seminar tomorrow?" Clare asked.

"At 10."

"In what world do you think I'm actually waking up at 10?"

"It'll be fun." Her mom said, giving her more of a reason to want to go. They finished up eating and Clare decided to make cookies for dessert. She was sitting on the counter waiting for the cookies to be done when her phone vibrated.

**You didn't answer my VC D:**

**Eli**

**I'm making cookies; I'll send the request when I'm done**

**Clare**

**Alright, I'll be on my roof**

**Eli**

Clare's cookies were ready; she put them on a plastic plate, grabbed her laptop and climbed up to the roof. She was Eli sitting across with his laptop. She sat down and sent the video chat request and he accepted.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said stuffing her mouth with cookies.

"You should have made me some." He pouted.

"Too bad." She stuck her tongue out at him. "My mom found out we're going out and she was like jumping all around the house like 'I knew it'.

Eli laughed, "Really? That's hilarious."

Clare nodded, "She's crazy."

"What's the church seminar thing?" Eli asked.

"Um it's like when you learn how to be a community and interact with other church and stuff."

"Oh." Eli muttered.

"You should come with me." She suggested.

"I don't think so."

"Please." She pouted.

"Um, I don't think it's exactly my scene."

"Why not?"

"I-uh-I'm atheist Clare."

"Oh" She responded and Eli weakly smiled.

"Well that's okay."

"You're cool with it?"

She nodded in response and Eli smiled.

"You look beautiful sitting over there." Clare looked up from the screen to Eli and smiled, then looks back at the screen.

"And you look very cute."

"Well I know." He said smugly.

"Eli…" She said looking down.

"Yea?"

"Why are you atheist?" She asked.

"Um—I just don't have a reason to. I don't believe in anything I can't see."

"Have you ever considered believing in him?" She asked.

"Not really."

"You should."

"Um, can we not talk about this? I don't really like religious talk." He said wanting to change the subject.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

"About when's the next time we play video games so I can redeem myself."

"You mean so I can beat your butt again?" She joked. And they both laughed.

"Clare, where are you?" She heard her mom call from inside the house.

"I gotta go, my mom's calling me."

"Alright." The video chat ended.

"Call me after church?" He called from his roof. She nodded and blew him a kiss and he blew one back.

"Goodnight." She called.

"Goodnight." Clare climbed back in her room where Helen was, "You called me?"

"Yea, where were you?" She asked.

"Video chat with Eli on the roof."

"Cool, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Eli?" Clare questioned and Helen nodded. She patted the next to her on the bed and Clare sat down.

"So you have your first boyfriend now and…."

"Mom, please don't give me a sex talk because I don't need one." She interrupted.

"Clare, it's just in case."

"I'm not gonna have sex with him. Hello? My ring?" She gestured towards her finger.

"Well as your mom, it's still my job to lecture you, but I trust you. If you ever want to talk, just let me know.

"Won't ever happen but okay." She said finally trying to get her out her room.

Helen exited thee room and Clare pulled her phone out calling Eli.

"Hello?"

"Guess what my mom tried to talk to me about?"

"How hot I am?" He joked.

"Ha really funny." She responded sarcastically. "She was gonna give me a sex talk." 

"Wow, did you stop her or something?"

"Yeah, she's ridiculous."

"Ahaha, yea." He laughed nervously.

"You okay?" She noticed the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I just didn't know you were so against having sex."

"Uhh yea. Sorry I didn't tell you, -I'm abstinent."

"Oh" he muttered. "It's fine."

She smiled at his acceptance, "Thanks."

"Does that mean you can't even do things like leading up to sex?"He asked.

"I can, just whatever I'm comfortable with." She said.

"Uh—I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay."

Clare's first day at Degrassi

Clare got dressed, nothing special as always and ran downstairs to meet Eli.

"Bye Mom." She yelled grabbing her bag.

"Have fun."

Clare hopped in Eli's hearse and gave him a chaste kiss.

"You ready?"

"Not really." She responded.

"Why?"

"I'm scared, I don't really interact with people so if I need to be around you all day, that's why."

"I don't have many friends either, but I'll introduce you to the one I do have. "He offered. She nodded and they drove off.

They soon arrived at Degrassi parking lot. They got out and made their way inside roaming the halls.

"Where do I go?" She asked.

"We gotta go get our schedules."

She nodded and he began walking to the office with her following. They arrived at Simpson's office.

"Hey, are you new?" He directed to Clare.

She nodded.

"Ahh, you know Eli." Simpson pointed out.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

He eyed them weirdly, "Well make sure you keep him out of trouble."

Clare looked up at Eli and smiled. "What's your name?" Simpson asked.

"Clare Edwards."

"Ahh right here." He said as he pulled out a pink sheet of paper.

"Here's your schedule and yours Goldsworthy."

"Thanks." They said in unison and left his office.

"Did you used to get in trouble a lot or something?" Clare asked.

"Kinda, it doesn't matter. Let me see your schedule." Eli said as he took hold of it.

"We have a class together." Eli smirked. "Wait, why are you in 11th grade English?"

"Kind of a nerd so they said they would put me in advanced."

"We have that class now, c'mon."

They walked into the classroom with the teacher being Ms. Dawes, Eli's English teacher last year. Class hadn't started yet, and students were trailing in.

Eli saw Adam, practically his only friend in the school. He got up and gave him a bro hug, both psyched making Clare feel awkward.

"Adam, this is my girlfriend Clare. Clare, best friend Adam."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Same to you." She weakly smiled.

"Where'd you guys meet?" Adam asked Clare.

"We're neighbors. I moved across the street from his a month ago."

Adam nodded, "Cool." They all took their seats as class begun.

After class

"Clare, are you gonna have lunch with me and Eli?" She slightly nodded in response.

"Okay see you later."

During Lunch

They got their food and waited for one of the picnic benches outside, waiting for Adam.

"How'd you do the last 2 classes?" Eli asked since he wasn't in those classes with Clare.

"Terrible, it was so awkward. Everyone already knows each other so I was by myself." She pouted. "I'm used to being by myself but I don't know why, it's so weird now."

Eli frowned, "Start talking to people."

"I don't like interacting, I told you that." She inputted. Adam interrupted Eli's response, "Hey guys." They both gave him a smile.

Eli and Adam began to talk about a new comic that was coming up that weekend. They talked for about 10 minutes making Clare feel extremely unwanted and uncomfortable.

Clare lightly squeezed Eli's thigh. He looked at her hand then back up at her, "What's wrong?"

She whispered, "You're making me feel awkward."

"Do you want to talk about comics?" He whispered back.

"Um guys, if you need to talk, its fine, I'll leave." Adam butted in.

"No its okay." He said quickly. "Clare, you want to get my book from my locker for my next class, please?" She nodded and walked inside to his locker. She retrieved his textbook and made her way back to the picnic table until she heard their conversation.

"Yea, she just can't get away from me. I get she wants to be around me but what the hell, she needs her own friends."

"Dude, you really need to just talk to her"

"What is there to talk about?"

"She's suffocating you Eli." Adam stated the obvious.

"I know, I think I have to deal with it for now." Tears were filling in her eyes, making her vision become blurry.

She dropped the textbook which made Eli look behind him and Adam looked over Eli's shoulder. Clare ran inside the school building, crying.

Eli's eyes widened as he turned back to Adam, "Did she hear that?"

"I have no idea, you better go see." Adam advised.

"Fuck." He muttered and went chasing after her. He found her running in the hallways towards the bathroom. He caught up to her, took hold of her wrist and stopped her.

She turned around to see him and tried to unloosen his grip.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I heard you." She sobbed.

He felt uneasy, "He-heard what?" He stuttered.

"What you said to Adam. Me suffocating you, I heard you Eli." She teared.

"Babe, please don't be mad."

"Leave me alone." She unloosened his grip. "Why wouldn't you just tell me? And it's my first day here, how do you expect me to make friends on the first day when I don't even talk to people. It took me forever to get used to you, even when I started liking you." She was now pouring in tears. She leaned her back against the locker.

"I'm so sorry, you're not suffocating me. I just want to be able to talk to Adam without making you feel like the third wheel. Finding your own friends would be easier for both of us."

She hesitated, "You wanted your space Eli. You can have it." She walked away.

"Clare." He called out but she continued walking away.

**Okay bad I know, but I made it long to make up for the terribleness of it. Its not the end of Eclare and Im sorry for any typos. Might be a chapter or 2 left. Leave reviews. And I really want to start a new story so ideas please. And 10 days OMGSFJSIGJ almost in single digits**


	5. Chapter 5

After school

Clare walked home tearless. First boyfriend and she already screwed it up by simply wanting to spend time with him. She got up and ran up to her room.

"Clare, you alright." Her mom called from the living room.

"I'm fine." Soon the doorbell rang and Helen answered it. It was Eli.

"Hey Eli."

"Hi, Ms. Edwards, Is Clare home yet?" he asked.

"Yea, she came in crying a second go."

"Can I go up and see her?" He asked. She nodded in response. She moved out the way and let Eli in. Eli went up to her room and knocked but there was no answer. He slowly opened her door and she turned around to see who it was,

"What are you doing here? Get out."

"Please, can we talk?" He asked.

"What is there to talk about? I suffocated you, I'm not anymore. Problem fixed, so you can get out now."

"Babe, please." She sighed and ignored him. He made him way in and sat at the edge of her bed...

"Can you look at me?" He asked.

"Clare…"

She turned to look at him, "What?"

"Will you let me explain?" He begged.

She avoided eye contact and didn't respond but he began to speak anyway.

"I didn't really mean what I said. Of course, I want to be with Adam and talk about guy stuff, but you can't get uncomfortable every time I do…"

She interrupted, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Find friends. You can't depend on me to be with you all the time. What happened to the girl l who didn't mind being on her own? Who preferred that over having friends?" Eli asked.

She hesitated, "You changed her." She whispered.

Eli sighed, "What if I help you make friends?"

"That's so embarrassing Eli."

"It's work though."

"Fine." She muttered not having a way to get out of it.

"You forgive me?" He asked. She nodded and he smiled and he leaned down to her kiss her. She didn't hesitate in kissing back.

"Clare." He breathed in between the kiss.

"Hmm…"

"I-I love you."

She pulled back, "What?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I love you." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth and closed it.

"Oh god, you don't love me." He said nervously and began to walk out when he hopped out of the bed and pulled him back.

"I never said that." She defended.

"Well, you didn't say it back. "He argued.

"No Eli, I do. I think I love you."

"What does that mean?" He asked a bit confused.

"How do I know if I love you?" She asked shyly.

"Well I know I like you a lot and I want to be with you for a long time and I can't see myself without you." She blushed. "Do you feel you can't be with anyone else and you're happy with me?" He asked.

She looked down and nodded.

"Then…"He said trying to get her to say it. She looked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you Eli." He smirked and crashed his lips to her. She glided her tongue in his mouth and intensely kissed him.

He soon pulled back, "If you never had a boyfriend, how do you know how to kiss so good?" He asked.

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I just did it. I guess." She shyly responded.

"Well it's amazing." And she blushed an even deeper red.

"Pick you up tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded and gave him one last kiss before he made his way out.

In school

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to Sav's sister." He tugged at her arm

"Eli, this is so embarrassing." She sighed being dragged down the hallway.

"C'mon, its fine."

"Excuse me, are you Sav's sister?" Alli turned around to the sound of the voice.

"Yes, why?"

Um this is my girlfriend Clare, I was wondering if you mind being friends with her?" He asked.

"Is she like mute or something?" She asked looking at Clare.

"No, just shy."

"Um no thank you." She said and turned around. Eli turned her back around, "At least trying having lunch together?" He pleaded.

"Fine, what's your name again?" She asked looking at Clare.

"Clare." She responded.

"Okay, picnic tables at lunch?" She asked. Clare hesitantly nodded and she and Eli walked off. Clare glared at Eli, "What?" he questioned.

"That was humiliating." She complained.

"At least you have a friend."

"Are you that happy to get rid of me?" She asked.

"Of course not, I'm just trying to help." He defended

"She didn't even seem like she wanted to be my friend."

"Just give lunch a go?" He put his hands together, begging.

She nodded and gave him a kiss, "I love you" He said.

"I love you too." She said and they walked off their different classes.

Lunch soon arrived and Clare went to the picnic table where Alli was already sitting.

"Hi"

"Hey."

"So you go out with Eli, huh?" She asked. Clare nodded in response.

"Good work, He almost never dates at Degrassi." Clare weakly smiled not really having an answer.

"Why did Eli ask me to be your friend?"

"Because he feels I need my own friend because I'm always around him."

"Oh, went through that before."

Clare nodded, "It sucks." They continued to talk about guys mostly Alli just questioning her about Eli.

"So have you guys had sex yet?"

Clare shook her head, "I'm abstinent."

Alli widened her eyes, "Wow, that takes a lot of willpower. He has never tried to go further?" She asked.

Clare shook her head, "We only make out." Alli was about to say something but stopped herself.

"What?" Clare questioned. "What were you gonna say?"

"You should consider-"

"I'm not having sex with him." She interrupted.

"Not sex, just like borderline of sex."

"Why?" Clare asked.

"To keep him interested. If you don't do new things and make out all the time, he'll get tired and leave you." She said bluntly.

Clare didn't respond but just thought about what Alli just said, "I'm gonna go. "She said and jumped up making her way to Eli's locker.

She slammed his back against the locker and shoved her tongue in his mouth. He was confused at first but gave in. She kept sucking on his tongue, biting his lip. She began to roam her hands up his shirt when he pulled back.

"You alright?" He asked.

She looked down and back up at him, "Can I spend the night tonight?"

"On a school day?" She nodded and Eli nodded, "Sure, another sleepover." He smirked.

"I was hoping we could do something else."

"What?" He asked completely clueless. She raised her eyebrows and he widened his eyes, "You want to have sex? But your vow-"

She interrupted, "No, just borderlines of sex."

"Uh—why?"

"Your girlfriend is throwing herself at you and you're questioning why."

"Because I care." He defended.

"I just want to so can I come over tonight?"

"Uh—okay." She slammed her lips to his one more time and ran off. Eli eyed her weirdly as she walked off Adam showed up at his locker.

"What's with the weird look?"

"Clare, she just—"Eli couldn't even make out the world for his confusion. "She basically just told me she wants to do stuff on the borderline of sex."

"Clare? Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Pretty sure Adam.

"Why? Was it random?"

Eli nodded," She just came up to me and kissed me and told me she wanted to spend the night."

"Wow, you should ask her why when she comes over."

Eli nodded, "I'll talk to you later."

After school, Eli waited in his house for Clare. She had texted him she'll be right over in 20 minutes. He was freaking out; he wasn't exactly prepared for her sudden outburst.

Clare, right after school went to buy a bra and panty set in black lace. She was without a doubt nervous but she needed to keep him 'interested' as Alli put. She grabbed her overnight bag, keys, and phone and ran across the street. Eli heard the door bell and went to open it.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey." He weakly smiled. She let herself in and walked up to his room with Eli following.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She said bringing her bag.

"Uh—okay."

Clare went in the bathroom and took off her clothes, revealing the lace set. She went back in his room and he reversed his attention to her and his eyes widened.

"Clare…" He said coming up to her.

She didn't respond but simply slammed her lips to his.

**Cliffy Indeeed. Next chapter written,updating tomorrow. Review and Im sorry if theres typos.**


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled back from the kiss "Uh—uh, why are you wearing that?" He. She didn't respond and smashed her lips to his again and he didn't object. He moved his hands down to her butt and squeezed it as she moaned in the kiss.

Clare pushed Eli down on the bed and straddled herself on his lap. She rubbed her hands down his chest to his pants, and tugged at them, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing it for you." She responded and she slipped her hands in his pajama pants and touched him as he gasped.

"Clare, don't." He managed to breathe out.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you tell me why you're doing this?"

"Alli told me…."

"Told you what?" He questioned.

"It doesn't matter." She said as she slid his pajama pants down along with his boxers and attached her mouth to his length,

"Ahh Clare-stop, please."

She sucked harder and it took all his willpower to push her off but she just latched back on.

"Clare, stop." He moved his body so she would have no choice but to stop.

"What did Alli tell you?" He asked as he pulled up his pants.

"That I should do more than make out with you, because you'll get bored, and here I am trying but you're not letting me."

"Why would you listen to her?" He asked not believing what she just said.

"Because…I don't want you to leave me." She muttered.

"What?" He asked not understanding her.

"I don't want you to leave me."

He squinted at her utterly confused, "Why would you think I'm gonna leave you?"

"Because if I don't do more with you, you're gonna lost interest and break up with me."

"I'm not; I told you I'm ready when you are. I'm not leaving you." He honestly told her.

"How do I know that?" She asked.

"Because I'm in love with you." He said.

"Just because you love me doesn't mean you won't get tired of making out with me."

"I love making out with you, that's enough."

She smiled and nodded, "Great, now I feel stupid."

He shook his head, "Its fine, but next you actually mean it and don't feel pressured, be my guest."

She playfully glared at him, "Eli do you even want to have sex with me?"

"Eventually, yea."

"Then why do you keep stopping me when I throw myself at you? Any other guy would have said yes."

"But Im not any other guy. And I care about you and your vow, and it'll be worst if we do it and you regret it later."

Clare nodded, "What about Alli? How am I supposed to talk to her, she thinks we're gonna have sex."

"Don't talk to her." He bluntly responded.

"But then I'm gonna be around you all the time and you don't like that." She said saddened.

"I never said that." He defended.

"Well you implied it." She argued.

"I love spending time with you; I just don't like making you feel uncomfortable when I talk to Adam, that's all."

She nodded, "Okay."

Clare cuddled next to Eli, her head lying against his chest.

"Um Clare…."

"Yeah?" She asked looking up at him.

"Do you mind putting on clothes? I'm still-" he gestured towards his erection.

She blushed, "Sorry." And hopped up ruffling through her bag to find clothes.

"You look beautiful by the way." She look back at him and blushed, pulling a curl behind her ear. She retrieved her clothes and was about to put the shirt over her head, when Eli wrapped his arms around her waist. She nuzzled herself in her neck and looked up at him turning around and kissing him. He ran his hands along her side, coming up to the bottom of her bra when she pulled back, flushed.

"Um, let me put on my clothes." She interrupted. He held his hands up in defense and moved back to the bed.

She slipped on shorts and a big white t-shirt and climbed in the bed and cuddled back with Eli.

"Eli, I love you."

He smiled that she was able to say it without a problem and kissed her temple, "I love you too."

"It's really weird how you changed me. I never thought in a million years I would ever have a boyfriend." She admitted honestly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because for one, no guy has ever been interested in me. And it's not like I put myself out there to interact with guys so it's weird to me."

"Well I guess I'm lucky then." He smirked. "Don't let it be weird, just how it was when you first met me, stuffing your mouth with food. I love that about you."

"Oh well that's great, you love lazy Clare." She giggled as well as he did.

"Goodnight beautiful."

She gave him a chaste kiss, "Goodnight Eli."

**THE END! I really didn't want to end it to soon but I had no idea what else to do. Hope it was good! If you want me to do another storyline, just let me know**


End file.
